User talk:Sagestorm70
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior cats roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sagestorm70 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Foxclaw33 (Talk) 21:46, May 3, 2011 Kay :3 File:Foxpaw.png 00:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congrats! You are now an administrator! You now have the following privalages- *1 Week Ban *1 Month ban *1 Year Ban *Eternity Ban :) Fox with sharp claws 01:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so on NightClan, what cat do you want to lead it? Mudstar?? Just tell me like on COTC and i'll make the page for ya ;) Fox with sharp claws 16:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) CAP Can I help you and foxclaw with the blanks?The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 07:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Leader: I don't wanna be rude,But could I be the leader to CPA.The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 12:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:: Yes,I would enjoy that.And you and fox are deputies at CPA. Okay. Yeah. I want the LEADER OF TEH DARK FORESTTTT. Foxstar- A orange tom with green eyes. Distant relitive of the Modern Foxstar. Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 20:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Description Flowerstar-cream she-cat with a brown muzzle,legs,a brown tipped tail,gray ears,one golden eye,a hazel one too,and a long-flowing coat. And also,I will be absent for 4-5 days,because,I must go the hospital.I have diabetes.Tell to others too.The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 21:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello! I'd like to create a few cats. Amberstream: Tortiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Deputy of FireClan Riverleaf: Gray tabby she-cat. Medicine cat of IceClan Yellowpaw: Longhaired tabby she-cat with luninous yellow eyes. Apprentice of DarkClan. Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 22:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! IceClan Shadowpaw- Black shecat with Blue eyes Tigerpaw- Brown tabby with amber eyes, tom. Shadowpaw's brother Nightpaw- Black tom with dark gray eyes, Shadowpaw and Tigerpaw's brother Sharpgaze-A black she-cat with mysterious brown stripes and sharp, parylizing dull yellow eyes. Warrior. Shadowpaw, Tigerpaw, and Nightpaw's mother. NightClan Shiningheart- A tom with a shining bright orange pelt, green eyes, Shadowpaw, Tigerpaw, and Nightpaw's dad. Treefoot- White shecat with a dark brown paw, green eyes. Dawnpaw's mother. Dawnpaw- Orange-brown she-cat. Ice blue eyes. Daughter of Treefoot. Firefoot- A dark orange tom. Dawnpaw's father. Thanks! Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 00:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Brb. Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 01:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Can Sharpgaze be the Deputy of IceClan? Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 02:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait Nvm that, i think i'm going to switch the FireClan deputy around with the IceClan deputy, i want sometinsplash to be the deputy... Is that fine? I already told Holly about it Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 02:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! :Kinda, yeah c: Is there any leaders left? Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 15:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay i made her Admin. That's enough Admins for now xDDDD im roleplaying right nao. rp with me plz lol Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 18:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) LOl dont worry it was happening with everybody Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 20:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 20:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I will. WAIT. we should do an irc channel! Meet me at #sageandfoxroleplay Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 21:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) IceClan Deputy Sure, I'll be the IceClan deputy! Her name will be Raincloud, and she will be a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. If Amberstream can't be deputy, can she be a warrior then? Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 22:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's fine X3 I was at the mall on my phone when i was on the IRC and now i'm on my laptop. continue? DF chat... but let's not do the IRC this time. Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 23:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Crap i gotta do some factor sheets so ill be halfway on xDD But im still on. I've just had problems with denominators and fractions at school so my parents are making me practice. Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 23:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Back Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 23:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yus. But i wanna test out The IRC this time. Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 00:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wikia-warriorcatsroleplaywiki Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 00:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Characters So, on this wiki, how will it work to create characters? Will the person wanting to create the cat create it themselves, or ask someone else to do it. To join a clan, will we have what COTC has and ask the role-player of the leader add them in? Just curious. Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 15:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 22:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to create a NightClan cat. Snowfall: White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 22:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 22:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, I want Tigerpaw to be leader someday. But he won't be that evil xD But give him some time, I don't want all the leaders to get killed then he's randomly selected leader. xD Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 22:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 22:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RP? Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 22:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure i'll make some fanArt when i get some time. Right now i'm at rehearsal wich was sheduled to be at MY house... xDD And just go into Scource Mode and control C the sig code, and here it is- I shall stand by your side... My Talk Sorry i couldn't get the right color of orange, i don't know how to get pure orange. And codes are being crap with me now, i put the color 'dark red' in for my signature and it showed up as purple. .-. If you want me to change anything with it, just tell me. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 02:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Lolokay noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 02:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Also i really want my Mudkip egg to hatch on pokefarm could you click on it every day to help me? I just really want it to hatch into a beautiful MUDKIP <3 http://pokefarm.org/_ext/PDZQ5DuD3Fui noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 02:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Character boxes Hoe do you make those boxes that have the information about the cat on them? None of the Characters I role-play have them. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 16:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D Thanks. Remember to do it as often as you can, it's really close to hatching, and you can do it once a day. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 18:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! So, can I create rogues and IceClan cats whenever I want? I'm thinking of creating another IceClan cat and a rogue or two. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 01:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 23:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wind and River. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 00:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) HMMM Windstar can dissapear cuz hes a fast as teh wind and Shadowstar is liek INVINCIBLE noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 03:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Amberstream will be expecting them now. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 22:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) yus im an animator. nao gimme teh info <3 noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 06:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bloodclan cats Sure! Fang: Black tom. Leader of BloodClan Claw: Battlescarred Tabby tom Frost: White she-cat with peircing ice-blue eyes. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 21:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 21:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) roleplay plz? noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 01:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How come you've been gone so long. I've been the only person editing here for weeks! I check it almost every day for new edits. I understand if you busy, I'm just wondering. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 23:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I understand. I was just finding it boring because this is my favourite wiki. I don't have too much to do these days in terms of Homework and stuff like that. I look forward to role-playing more, I missed you. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 02:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC)